


How Could This Happen To Me

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could it happen to Ianto (only season one and two peeps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could This Happen To Me

I own nothing to do with Simple Plan or Torchwood


End file.
